Dynamic voltage and frequency scaling (Dynamic voltage and frequency scaling, DVFS) is a technology that effectively reduces power consumption. As density of a design area of a chip increases, a response speed, on-chip integration, and energy efficiency become three corresponding important features of a voltage regulator.
In a basic structure of a voltage regulator, especially in a system with a high on-chip switching frequency, most loss comes from loss of a parasitic capacitor of a power transistor and conduction loss of a body diode. Currently, a structure, of a resonant gate driver (Resonant gate driver), that effectively reduces the foregoing two types of loss has been put forwarded. That is, two PMOS transistors, an affiliated diode of the PMOS transistors, two NMOS transistors, an affiliated diode of the NMOS transistors, and an inductor are used to control turn-on and turn-off of two power transistors. Specifically, a turn-on operation on a power transistor may include a process of charging a parasitic capacitor of the power transistor and a process of discharging an inductor; and a turn-off operation on the power transistor may include a process of discharging the parasitic capacitor of the power transistor and a process of discharging the inductor.
However, as mentioned above, the response speed and on-chip integration are also important features of the voltage regulator. In addition, generally, higher on-chip integration requires a faster response speed. Therefore, a response speed of a driver of the voltage regulator also needs to be increased.